Your Idiot
by ectotechgodhead
Summary: Its Gilbert and Matthew's one year anniversary and what Gilbert has up his sleeve is nothing what Matthew could have expected.


I'm sorry if this sucks, guys. Really.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Gil, where are we going?" Matthew asked as they continued down some old ominous looking road. He had never seen it before and it was making him nervous. It was a swampy type area with creepy dead trees and very little light coming through the also ominous dense fog. Matthew fidgeted with his hand nervously, Gilbert had said something about a one year anniversary gift and this was defiantly not what he had in mind. Was Gilbert going to kill him?

"Relax, Birdie! It's not too far from here, gott." Gilbert rolled his eyes and he drove the car slowly through the swampy forest.

"Gil, this doesn't look safe. I don't want to be here." Matthew said quietly, eyes darting around as if he was contemplating just jumping out of the car now and taking off.

"Mattie, trust me, we'll be fine. You'll love it, I promise." Gilbert sighed out then smiled widely as they approached an old abandoned warehouse. "Finally!" Matthew looked at the warehouse and shrank into his seat. This was definitely NOT romantic. He was going to die. Gilbert was gonna pull out a chainsaw and rip him to shreds and throw his body parts into the swamp and no one would ever find him!

"Birdie, are you ok? You're looking rather pale. Come on, let's go inside." Gilbert got out of the car and went around and opened Matthew's side. The hot humid air burst into Matthew's face immediately making him sweat. Gross. He reluctantly unbuckled his seat belt and got out, standing beside Gilbert. He shut the car door and followed Gilbert to the warehouse.

"How would you like this for a vacation spot? We could make this into a nice little summer home!" Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and pulled him inside. Unknown things made sounds as made their way inside. Out of nowhere Gilbert pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. There wasn't much except for the usual tools letting you know it was used to store tools. Exactly what Matthew wanted to see.

"So, what do you think, Birdie? Isn't it great or what? We can drain out the swamp and make it into something more suitable! Like a garden!" Matthew jerked his hand out of Gilbert's hand and gave him a hard stare. This was outrageous!

"You are an idiot! Why would I ever want to do this?" Matthew yelled. "It's gross and hot and…it's…it's….!" He threw his hands up in the air. "It's gross! Why would you think I wanted this? That's so…stupid!"

Gilbert crossed his arms, "Stupid? I've saved up money to do just this! I thought you wanted a getaway house!" He rolled his eyes and looked away. Matthew wanted to pull his hair out.

"You are the biggest idiot! I wanted some place up North! Like some place in Canada were I used to live! Not some piece of crap in some swamp in America! Ugh!" Matthew threw his hands up and into his hair, turning away, looking into the unlit portion of the warehouse.

"Fine. If you want it to be that way then you can just learn to like it." Gilbert said coldly, turned and walked out the door. Matthew turned his head and watched him walk out then sighed, finding tears weld up in his eyes. Gilbert really was so stupid. He tried. He- wait….what was that sound? Matthew ran towards the door and looked out to see Gilbert driving away in the car.

Matthew's jaw dropped, Gilbert was going to LEAVE HIM? What a…what a….bastard! Matthew just stared dumbfounded as the lights on Gilberts car went out of sight. There was no way he could find his way back without getting lost. Standing there completely shocked (and he remembered he left his cell phone in Gilbert's car) he turned around and walked into the warehouse. He looked around and noticed Gilbert left the flashlight, who knew how long that would last him. He flipped the switch on but nothing happened. He paused and unscrewed the cap, no batteries. The bastard took them out.

Matthew threw the flashlight down and it bounced and rolled away into the dark warehouse. He dropped to his knees then onto his backside and put his head in his knee's feeling the tears coming. How could Gilbert just leave him there? What a shitty one year anniversary gift. Tears started to trail down his cheek, his life just wasn't fair. How come it couldn't work out for just one day without something going wrong? Sure, Gilbert did stupid stuff, but it was normally stupid-funny. This was not funny. Not even close. He got dumped in more way than one all at once.

Gilbert stopped the car and pulled out a bag and grinned, this was going to be perfect.

Matthew was now lying down on his jacket. He had all too soon tuned out the scuttling noises around him and allowed himself to relax. Either Gilbert would come back for him or he would die in this hell hole. Or become insane and eat whatever was making the noises around him which was most likely rats or bats or something. He sighed and rolled over onto his side, he really hoped it didn't come to that. Ew.

Though soon, something made a thumping noise that made Matthew jump. He sat up and looked around. "Hello…?" There was shuffling noises and a scraping noise, Matthew sat up all the way and looked towards the door. He was getting freaked out now. "Gilbert…?" There wasn't a sound. Just crickets and other bug sounds coming from the swamp. He sighed but froze as he saw a shadow that was being made from something…someone to be exact, it was human shaped and it was behind him. Matthew froze in fear, oh how he wished he wouldn't have called Gilbert an idiot, and then he wouldn't be in this mess.

Slowly, Matthew turned around and saw someone towering over him in a hockey mask. He went to let out a scream but the persons hand covered his mouth, picked him up and threw him into a large bag and dragged him he supposed out of the warehouse and to what sounded like a car. A door was opened; he was lifted up and thrown into what he guessed was the mentioned car. There was no use in screaming so he stayed quiet.

The door was shut and Matthew just sat quiet as the car drove on. Not too long after Matthew noticed the car had stopped, but there was no indication as to where he could be or if he was going to be let out. It sounded like things were being taken out of the car and all that Matthew guessed was that one of the things was a shovel to kill and bury him with. Suddenly the trunk door opened (it had to be, where else would he be put?) and he was picked up and set down. The bag was opened and a person's hand was held out as if he wanted Matthew to take it.

Just deciding to take his fate he took the strangers hand and was lifted out the bag. As he took a look at his surrounding he looked around and saw he was on a large hill overlooking the sea... and the sky, it was so clear all the stars didn't look like they could all fit into the sky. There were fireflies lighting up in random places, you could hear the ocean hitting the rocks beneath, you could practically smell the salt water. Over to his far right, there was a blanket laid out with what looked like wine and beer with a picnic basket. He gave it a questioning look before looking back at the scenery. If he was going to die, at least he could die in a beautiful place like this.

Suddenly arms were wrapped around his face and a face rested on the crook of his neck, Matthew tensed. "So how do you like it? It took a lot of connections to let me reserve this place all to ourselves." Matthew blinked.

"Gilbert?" He instantly relaxed and turned his head to try to look at the other. Gilbert twisted so that he was in front of Matthew, smiling reassuringly.

"Ja, it's me. It was me the whole time, Mattie." He brushed the hair out of the others face. "Don't worry it was just me. I'm sorry, the idea was Francis', blame him. But thank him because he was the main cause of us getting this spot. " Matthew just stared at Gilbert blankly.

"You…"Matthew started, then smiled, "Are truly and idiot, but I love you." He pulled Gilbert into a hug then pulled back and gave him a punch that probably did nothing, "You scared the fucking shit out of me you know. Don't ever listen to Francis again." He pulled way and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "You're forgiven this time, but if you ever do that again you'll quickly become single." Matthew said seriously.

Gilbert chuckled then gave Matthew a kiss back, "I'll try." He winked and smiled childishly.

Matthew rolled his eyes but then smiled mischievously, "You have some making you up to do now ya know~" Gilbert blinked then grinned and pushed the other down onto the back of the car.

"I thought you'd never ask." He pulled Matthew into a long tongue filled kiss that left them both breathless. Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert and smiled lovely. "Idiot…"

"But I'm you're idiot." Gilbert retorted, Matthew just giggled.

xoxoxoxoxo

I'm sorry if this sucks, guys. Originally this was a Soriku but I was having trouble for some reason. Sora would put up more of a fight, and that's not how it was supposed to go. Then it was going to be Gilbert/Lovi and Lovino would defiantly put up a fight, Gilbert would not have gotten far. At all. That would have been interesting, and a lot shorter, and there would have been character death xD then I was gonna do Gil/Roderich and...I really don't think Roddy would have gone anyway. I wouldn't know how to write that one. And any KH character wouldn't have worked, unless it was Axel Demyx, but I dont care enough to write it.  
>I needed someone who was easy enough to work with, with the 'might as well go with it' attitude. Yeah, sadly its usually Matthew. This seemed like the only pairing I could do this with lol. Review if ya want's~ flames will be used to roast my marshmallows.<p> 


End file.
